mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Ali Hillis
| birthplace = Huntington Beach, California | occupatio = Actress | othername = | homepage = | spouse= Matt Swartz }} Alecia Deann "Ali" Hillis is an American film, television and voice actress born on December 29, 1978.Celebs101 Ali Hillis Bio Early life When she was six months old, Hillis' family moved to Normal, Illinois. When she was three years old her family moved to Sheboygan Falls, Wisconsin and then to Charlotte, North Carolina when she was thirteen years old.Perfect People, Ali Hillis Bio Career Hillis' first acting role was two episodes of televisions show "Felicity" in 1999. The following year, she had roles in an episode of "FreakyLinks" and "Undressed". Hillis has also appeared in the television shows Baywatch, JAG, Boomtown and Less Than Perfect. Hillis' film debut was in the movie All the Wrong Places. Since then, she has appeared in the films Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), Must Love Dogs (2005), The Ultimate Gift (2007), and The Heartbreak Kid (2007). Hillis appeared in A Good Soldier produced in Los Angeles at the Odyssey Theatre. In 2006 she had a role in the film Open Water 2: Adrift. She also voiced the video game character Lightning in the international localization of Final Fantasy XIII, Liara T'Soni in the Mass Effect series, and Doctor Ariel Hanson in Starcraft II: Wings of Liberty. Filmography Film *''All the Wrong Places'' (2000) ... Marisa Baron *''American Gun'' (2005) *''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) *''Must Love Dogs'' (2005) ... Christine Nolan *''Open Water 2: Adrift'' (2006) ... Lauren *''The Heartbreak Kid'' (2007) ... Jodi *''The Ultimate Gift'' (2007) ... Alexia- Main Role *''Throwing Stars'' (2007) *''Beverly Hills Chihuahua'' (2008) ... Angela *''Over Her Dead Body'' (2008) ... Karen *''Space Buddies'' (2009) ... Astro Spalding *''Nesting'' (2011) ... Sara *''The Last Best Place'' (2011) ... Erin Video games *''Castlevania Judgment'' (2008) (voice) ... Sypha Belnades (uncredited) *''Dead or Alive Paradise'' (2010) (voice) ... Rio http://www.deadoralivegame.com/deadoralivegame/us/manual/doap_webmanual.pdf *''Final Fantasy XIII'' (2010) (voice) ... Lightning *''Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse'' (2004) (voice) ... Shelley Godwin, Mary Godwin''' *''Xenosaga Episode III: Also Sprach Zarathustra'' (2006) (voice) ... Shelley Godwin, Mary Godwin *''Mass Effect'' (2007) (voice) ... Dr. Liara T'Soni *''Mass Effect 2'' (2010) (voice) ... Dr. Liara T'Soni *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' (2010) (voice) ... Karin *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' (2010) (voice) ... Karin *''StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty'' (2010) ... Dr. Ariel Hanson *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' (2011) ... TBA *''Mass Effect 3'' (TBA) ... Dr. Liara T'Soni Television *''Felicity'' ... Chloe (2 Episodes, 1999) *''Undressed'' ... Kim (3 Episodes, 2000) *''FreakyLinks'' ... Crystal (1 Episode, 2000) *''Baywatch'' ... Ivy Latham (1 Episodes, 2001) *''Boomtown'' ... Melanie Stone (1 Episodes, 2002) *''Less Than Perfect'' ... Tiffany (1 Episode, 2002) *''JAG'' ... Rachel Hanna (1 Episode, 2004) *''Life on a Stick'' ... Jenny (1 Episode, 2005) *''Heartland'' ... Heather Hartog (1 Episode, 2007) *''My Boys'' ... Rachel (1 Episode, 2007) *''The New Adventures of Old Christine'' ... Denise (1 Episode, 2008) *''Miami Medical'' ... Hedi Pelton (1 Episode, 2010) Anime *''Naruto Shippuden'' ... Karin (2010) References External links * Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:1978 births de:Ali Hillis fr:Ali Hillis nl:Ali Hillis